Halloween
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Ginny Weasley hated halloween. It was as plain and simple as that. My entry for the October challenge on the Twin Exchange.


**Twin Exchange OCTOBER CHALLENGE**

Prompt: _Candy_

Pairings: _Ginny/any character_

Quotes: _"Oh hell no."_

Theme: _Halloween_

Summary: _Ginny Weasley hated halloween. It was as plain and simple as that._

_A/N: Just a quick reminder to avoid confusion, Ginny is a year younger than the trio :)_

* * *

><p>Ginny hated Halloween. It was as plain and simple as that. One could hardly blame her for hating it. Ever since she had come to Hogwarts she'd had a horrible time during the holiday. Her first year had probably been the worse, but it hadn't improved much during the years.<p>

She'd woken up in the common room after the legendary Halloween feast had begun with no clue as to how she had arrived there. Her hands were covered in what looked like blood and the bottom of her robe was wet. She'd examined herself in a panic but she hadn't been able to find any cuts. She couldn't figure out where the blood had come from.

When her brothers, Harry, and Hermione had returned to the common room a few hours later, she was clean and dry, but she couldn't help feeling scared when she heard what they were saying. Someone had petrified Mrs. Norris, and written on the walls in blood. She couldn't explain why 'Enemies of the heir beware' was so terrifyingly familiar.

Her 2nd year had not been much better. She'd actually made it to the feast, and the food had been excellent, but the night took a definite turn for the worse when the Gryffindors' had tried to return their common room. She'd been standing with Colin, discussing the possible uses for the cheering charm when they'd been forced to stop. It took a surprisingly long time for the news that the portrait hole was closed to reach the back of the crowd of students where they were standing.

They were sent to the Great Hall, unable to return to their room. Sirius Black had infiltrated the castle. She didn't sleep a wink that night, she hadn't been so scared since her first year. She was beginning to fear she would never be safe at Hogwarts.

Her 3rd year was just as freaky. The news that Harry was a champion had not set well with her. She was worried for him, naturally, but she couldn't let him know that simple fact with out incurring Ron's wrath.

She knew he wasn't having any better of a year than she was, so, she did the only thing she could think of to cheer him up. She left him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in his room with a note that said 'from a friend.' She couldn't really recall much about that particular years feast, but she remembered seeing him later that night in the Common Room. He was munching on his beans quietly in the corner, smiling for the first time since his name was pulled out of the Goblet.

Her 4th year was one of the worst, though, it would take a lot to pass her first year. It almost did. She had been sitting next to Hermione, laughing at her brilliant imitation of Fred and George. Harry came towards them, flashing a brilliant smile at his best girl mate and Ginny had felt her stomach give a happy little flip.

It quickly turned to a flop though when she saw another figure coming down the hall. It was the Ravenclaw, Cho. She was the girl Harry had a crush on. Ginny couldn't help but feel like the girl was quite trampy, and ugly.

"H-hi, Cho." Harry stuttered, his cheeks flushing a light pink that made Ginny's heart drop. She turned towards Hermione to see a look of utter sympathy on her face. She suddenly couldn't quite manage to look her friend in the eye any more.

"Thanks for the laugh, Hermione." She muttered before pushing away from the table and leaving the room.

Halloween sucked.

Her fifth year almost changed her opinion on the annoying holiday, almost. She was sitting next to Dean, munching on a Chocolate frog he had given her. She didn't particularly care for Chocolate frogs, they had always been Ron's favorite, but she couldn't say no to him. It would have been incredibly rude.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry had said cheerfully, sitting down next to her with a small grin. She had smiled back, inclining her head politely. She'd looked back down at her frog to see what her card was, but she managed to see the look he gave Dean out of the corner of her eye. It was a very pointed glare, and made her feel incredibly flattered.

She tried to tell herself that was all, simply flattered. After all, she had wasted several years of her life chasing Harry, she was quite through with him. Besides, she was dating Dean now, and she was perfectly happy with him.

That's what she told herself, anyway.

That opinion had changed quite a bit by the time her sixth year rolled around. She was quite certain that this year had been worse than her first year, and she was certain that it would only go down from here on out. It had been bad enough to find out that Snape, _Snape_, had been appointed as Headmaster, but finding out that the Carrows', the horrid, ugly siblings that they were, had been appointed as DADA and muggle studies professors was just insulting.

The Neanderthals seemed proud of their stupidity and got a kick out of hurting people. Neville had decided to restart the DA in an attempt to battle the new regime. She had joined proudly, and now found herself in a detention because of it.

Neville, Luna, and she had spray painted the words 'Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruting' on the walls, and they'd been caught. The Carrows' and Snape hadn't been able to remove the writing, and the punishment was made even more severe on account of it. They had been crucioed. Neville by Amycus, Luna and her by Alecto. They had missed the feast, and were forced to return to their Common rooms without any food. Neville and her had had to lean on each other to make it back. Michael had helped Luna to the Ravenclaw common room.

It was only October and they had already been tortured by an illegal spell that caused unimaginable pain. What on earth could be in store for them in the future?

Due to her terrible track record, she was not looking forward to her seventh years Halloween at all. Sure, Voldemort was dead, McGonagall was running the school and she was dating Harry, but she still couldn't help but feel wary.

"Ginny," Harry slipped into the spot next to her, looking at her nervously.

"Yeah?" She asked, grabbing a few pasties from the platter in front of her.

"I want to talk to you about our relationship." His eyes dropped when he spoke, and Ginny found herself growing angry. She didn't know what he wanted, but she didn't like the way it sounded. She was not letting it happen. For once in her life, she decided, she was going to have a nice Halloween, she didn't care if she had to charm his mouth shut.

"I've been thinking about us a lot recently." He began again, and he was now tracing designs onto the table top. She suddenly had a horrid suspicion she knew what he was going to say, and she'd be damned if she let him go through with it.

"Oh hell no! You are not going to break up with me on Halloween. I simply won't take it. I will hex you."

"What?" He spluttered, his eyes going wide and his glasses dropping down his nose because of how quickly he had raised his head. "No, that isn't what I was saying at all! I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"What?" It was her turn to splutter now. Her mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened, making it clear how surprised she was.

"I love you, Ginny. I have no intention of breaking up with you."

"Harry,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He beamed at her, his emerald eyes growing bright as his grin widened. She leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, smiling against him. For the first time since she started school, it was Halloween and she was happy.

And it only took seven years for it to happen.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, there you go. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but it's finished now. Leave a review and let me know what you think, and don't forget to vote for your favorite at the Twin Exchange on the 20th._

_Thanks!_

_~Mya_


End file.
